Audreyrella
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: Adopted from Disneygal1234. Audrey was just a servant working for her stepmother, until all the maidens of Thneedville were invited for a ball, and with the help of her animal friends and with a little magic, she'll find true love before midnight!
1. Audrey's Life

'ShayminPrincessKim's production presents'

Off-screen people: _**Aaah, oooh**_

'Audreyrella'

Off-screen woman: _**Oh, Audrey**_

_**You're as lovely as your name**_

_**Oh, Audrey**_

With the voice Talents of:

Taylor Swift as Audrey

Zac Efron as Ted

Amy Palant as Tails

Yoko Sumi as Urri

Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel

Tania Gundai as Miko Nakadai

Veronica Taylor as Diaspro

Koichi Sakaguchi as Arbok

Liliana Mumy as Roxy

Bruce Elliot as Richard Moore

And

Charles Martinet as Luigi

_**You're a sunset in a frame**_

_**Thought you're dressed in rags**_

_**You wear a viral queenly grace**_

'Original Musical Director: Oliver Wallace and Paul Smith

Original Songs by Al Hoffman, Mack David, and Jerry Livingstone

Original Orchestration by Joseph Dubin'

_**Everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**_

_**Oh, Audrey**_

_**If you give your heart a chance**_

_**He will lead you**_

_**To a kingdom of romance**_

_**There you see your dreams come true**_

_**Oh, Audrey**_

_**Oh, Audrey**_

_**There's the sweetest story ever told**_

Written by ShayminPrincessKim

We see a book entitled 'Audreyrella,' in the top of a bunch of books, three of them entitled _The little Vampire Boy, Solaladdin, and The Espeon Princess_. Then, the Audreyrella book opens by itself as someone off-screen tells a story,

_"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, that was peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition, named Thneedville. Here in a stunning château, lived a rich man named Ichigo Kurosaki, and his beautiful little daughter Audrey."_

The next page showed a man with spiked orange hair and brown eyes named Ichigo Kurosaki and a 5 year old Audrey who was petting Khan while a Great Dane puppy watched from the fountain.

_"Although Ichigo was a kind, and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, he still thought his daughter needed a mother's care."_

Three figures staring through the windows are Mother Gothel, Miko, and Diaspro. Next to Mother Gothel was a Ekans she petted fondly.

_"So, Ichigo married again. This time with a woman named Mother Gothel, and that had two adopted daughters just at Audrey's age. They were named Miko and Diaspro."_

In a rainy night, we see Audrey, crying on the bed as Ichigo passed away. Mother Gothel and her daughters saw her passing, until Mother Gothel smirked evilly at Audrey.

_"However, it was upon Ichigo's death that Mother Gothel's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Audrey's charm and beauty, she was truly decided to follow the interest of her daughters."_

_"Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Audrey was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. However, Audrey remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true."_

In a small mansion, three charas named Ran, Miki and Suu enter inside a bedroom to face a small bed. "Audrey-chan! Wake up!" Ran shouted to the person sleeping on the bed. The person, Audrey, simply turned away from the charas. "Audrey-Chan! Wake up~desu!" Suu shouted as Audrey put the pillow over her head with a groan. "What are we gonna do?" Miki asked. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." said Ran, "You two go inside the pillow."

Then, Miki and Suu nodded and sneaked in Audrey's pillow, only for Audrey to sneak her hand out, scaring Ran. "Audrey-Chan, come on. We're gonna be…" Miki said, but was cut off when Audrey's hand approached her. Audrey giggled and sat on the bed. She was a girl with orange hair in two braids and green eyes, wearing a yellow nightgown and now she's 16. "Well, serves you right for ruining people's best dreams." Audrey said. Ran, Miki, and Suu flew to the window. "But it's a lovely morning after all~Desu." Suu said. "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, Suu, but," Audrey replied, then sighed dreamily as she laid down and unbraided her left braid, "It was a lovely dream too." "What kind of dream, Audrey-Chan?" asked Ran as she, Miki and Suu flew up to Audrey. "What kind of dream?" Miki said. "Yes." They answered. "Mmm-mmm. Can't tell." Audrey replied. "Why?" Three charas asked. "Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true, and after all..." Audrey explained, and then she began to sing while unbraiding the other braid.

Audrey: _**A dream is a wish**_

_**Your heart makes**_

As Audrey sang, a mess of other charas and Fairies came flying into Audrey's room.

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Tinkerbell tried to sing along, but Vidia shut her up. She then flew up to Audrey and sang, "La-la-la-la-la!"

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Tinkerbell flew back to Vidia, who glared at her. She explained everything and she shrugged. Behind them, a male two tailed fox with orange fur with white tips on the tail, white muzzle, and white chest fur and blue eyes wearing white gloves and white and red sneakers named Miles Prower but likes being called Tails felt attracted to the song, and watched Audrey brush her hair.

Inside Tails's room, a male hedgechog named Manic already woke up and yawned. Back with Audrey and the others, Tails was watching Audrey sing as he sat on the drawer next to a female bunny named Denise.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Then- Dong! The tower clock banged. Audrey glared at it. "Oh, that clock." she said, "Killjoy. I'm hearing. _Come on, get up,_ you say, _time to start another day!_" She then turned to Sonia, Amy Rose, Cosmo and Tails and said, "Even he wants me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday..." And with that she began to sing again.

Audrey: _**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

And with that, Audrey began to sing a bunch of "La-la-la"s. Dodo, ReRe, MiMi, Tinkerbell and Rosetta adjusted her pillow. Audrey was already behind the partition. Meanwhile, Denise was sending Tails and the other male animals to outside the room. "Come on, guys! You and you and..." Denise said. "Shoo, shoo."

Meanwhile, Cream and Cheese poured some water into a basin while Dodo, ReRe, MiMi, Tinkerbell and Rosetta bathed the sponge until it was fully wet. The five plus some others took the sponge to Audrey, who was already naked (but luckily hidden by the partition). They squeezed the sponge, letting the water fall on Audrey. Meanwhile, Denise plus a bunch of females began cleaning some clothes and getting stuff ready.

Cisne: (getting an teal ribbon out of the drawer) _**La-la-lyum-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la**_

Sonia and Amy: (organizing the ribbon) _**La-la-ra-la-ra-la-la-ra-la-ra-la**_

Meanwhile, other female animals were cleaning up clothes, including a filly named Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle: _**La-di-ri-di-ri-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li**_

Fluttershy, Cream and Vanilla: _**La-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la-le-raa-la-da-da-di-da**_

_**La-ri-la-la-la-la-ra-ooh**_

Fluttershy and Cream finished polishing a pair of shoes, which Audrey put on. Audrey now wore a yellow dress with flower print with teal sleeves, green leggings, and brown boots, along with a white apron. She sat on a chair in front of a mirror and tied her hair in back with the teal ribbon as she sang.

Audrey: _**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

After Audrey ended the song, Tails, Manic, and two animals named Sonic and Rainbow Dash entered the room euphorically and they came up to Audrey. "Waitaminit, guys! Calm down!" Audrey said, trying to calm down Tails and the others. When they finally calmed down, she asked, "Now, Tails, what's all this buzz about?" "New person in the house!" Tails replied, "Brand new! Never saw before! A visitor! A visitor!" "Oh, a visitor." Audrey said, then she picked up from the drawer a jacket that looked like a pink dress and boots, and said, "Well, she'll need a dress and..." Tails giggled and said, "No, no, it's a guy! Male! Male!" "Oh, that does make difference." said Audrey.

She put the dress back on the drawer and picked up a yellow hat, blue shirt, black armbands, white pants with a black belt, and dark blue shoes and she said, "He'll need a hat, shirt, armbands, pants..." "We gotta take her out of the trap!" Tails exclaimed. "Yeah, they're both in a trap!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash agreed. "Where? In a trap?" asked Audrey, then she stood up and walked out of the room, Tails and the others following her, as she said, "Why you did you say so?"


	2. New Guest and Arbok

Audrey scurried down the stairs with Tails, Manic, Sonic and Rainbow Dash following her, until she stopped when she saw three animals named Sally, Blaze and Silver, and the others standing alongside a huge cage with a small boar inside it. The boar is light brown with tan muzzle with a pink nose and black eyes. "Now, now, calm down, everybody." Audrey said, trying to calm down the animals. Then she looked at the boar inside the cage. "Aww, the poor little, scared to death." Audrey said sadly, looking at the scared boar.

Then Audrey turned to Tails. "Tails, maybe you need to explain the things to them." Audrey told Tails. "Okie-dokie, Audrey. Okie-dokie." Tails gave a thumbs-up to Audrey as he opened the cage's door and went inside it. "Now, now, listen, lil' tyke," Tails told the boar, who was about to punch him, but he ducked, "Take it easy. Don't worry, little guy."

Then Tails pointed to Tails, Manic, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Sally, Blaze, Silver and Audrey that were outside. "We like ya," Tails smiled, "See? Even Audrey likes ya. She's nice, real nice." Just then, the boar calmed himself down and smiled to Tails. "That's a-better." Tails smiled, lowering the boar's arms, "Come on now. Okie-dokie!" "Uh, okie-dokie." the boar said as he and Tails walked out of the cage. "Well, that's better." Audrey smiled as she picked up the hat and tried to put them on the boar, "Well, let's just slip on, to see the size."

Just then, the hat slipped off of the boar's head to the ground as Audrey put the blue shirt, black armbands, white pants, belt, and blue shoes on the boar. "It's a little snug." Audrey giggled, then she put the hat back on the boar as she said, "But it'll have to do." Then Audrey stood the boar up as she said, "Now a name. I got one; Urii." "Likey, Urii?" Tails asked to the boar, now named Urii, "Likey, likey?" "Eh, sure." Urii smiled, with a smile.

Audrey then went down the stairs as she said, "Now I gotta hurry. Keep Urii out of trouble, Tails," then she turned to them, "And don't forget to worry them about the Arbok." Then she continued downstairs.

Tails nodded, then he turned to Urii. "Looky, have you saw a Arbok?" Tails asked the newbie. "Uh, Arbok?" asked Urii. "Yeah, Arbok, that's him." Tails said, "Mean, sneaky. Jump onto you. Bite you! He's big as a house!" Then she made Arbok sounds such as hissing and snarling as scared Urii that he hid below the stair. "So, got an idea?" asked Tails. "Uh, kinda." Urii nodded. "Okie-dokie."

Meanwhile...

Audrey got into the corridor, and closed the door. Then she went over to the HUGE windows and opened the curtains. Then she went over to one of the rooms and opened its door. Inside the room, there was a Kobra-like pokemon sleeping beside a bed coiled up.

The Kobra-like pokemon was purple with black, red and yellow markings. This was Arbok.

Arbok suddenly wakes up, and he looks at Audrey. "Here, snakey, snakey." Audrey whispered to him. Arbok just yawned. "Come, snakey, come on." Audrey whispered. Arbok just tucked it's head in ignoring. "ARBOK, COME HERE!" Audrey shouted lowly, yet Arbok could hear it and he turned to Audrey. Arbok just unraveled and walked up to Arbok. Then Arbok yawned again as he stretched.

Suddenly he stopped when Audrey closed the door. "I'm sorry if your Highness doesn't likes to have early breakfast." Audrey said as she walked up to the stairs with Arbok as Tails and Urii looked behind a pillar and Arbok glared at them and he and Audrey went downstairs as she said, "It's certainly not my idea of having to feed you first. But it's orders. Come on." "That's Arbok, right?" asked Urii as he imitated Arbok's slithering. "Yup, that's Arbok." Tails told him. Urii laughed as he said, "Urii get Arbok and- Chreeech!" Then he was about to walk up to Arbok when Tails stopped her. "NO! Don't do it, Urii! Arbok isn't funny, well a little! He's EVIL!" Tails told the young girl.


	3. Breakfast Time!

Meanwhile, Audrey and Arbok had arrived at the kitchen, where a sleeping dog groaned and growled midsleep, startling Arbok. The dog is a large dark brown great dane with a large black spot on his back with a light green collar with a dog taf with the incials SD. This was Scooby Doo. "Scooby?" called Audrey while coming over to where Scooby Doo was, and then she shouted, "SCOOBY!" By the time, Scooby Doo had bitten the rug, and she was about to rip it off when she woke up.

Scooby Doo then calmed down, stopped biting the rug, and turned to Audrey, who petted him as she said, "Dreaming again. Was chasing Arbok?" Scooby Doo nodded. "Got him this time?" asked Audrey. Scooby Doo nodded in agreement. Audrey then scolded, "That's bad." Scooby Doo was completely shocked with what Audrey said. Arbok snickered menacingly. "What if they had heard you upstairs? You know there are orders." Audrey said as she walked up to a shelf and put a teapot and a few teacups on a tray, "So if you wanna stay on your nice, warm bed, you got to get rid of this dreams. Do you know how?"

Scooby Doo shook his head. "Just learn to like Arboks." Audrey shrugged. Scooby Doo's jaw then dropped. Arbok then slithered around Scooby Doo as Audrey said, "No I mean it. Arbok has good points too. Example, he..." Audrey paused for a moment. "Well, sometimes he..." she paused again. Arbok slightly smirked. "Well, there must be something good about him." Audrey shrugged.

Arbok glared at Audrey as Scooby Doo burst into laughter. Then Arbok got an idea. He went over to Scooby Doo and whacked his face with his tail. Scooby doo growled "Rhy Rou...!" at Arbok in response. Arbok hissed loudly, startling Audrey. "Scooby!" she said as she went over to Scooby Doo and dragged him to outside the door, "Oh, Scooby, let's go outside. I know it's hard for you, but at least we should try get all together."

Audrey then frowned at Arbok as she gave him his bowl of pokefood while she said, "And that includes YOU, Your Majesty." Audrey then picked up a small bag with corn grains and went outside as Arbok kept glaring at her. "Breakfast time! Ev'rybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!" shouted Audrey to the animals.

Tails, Urii, Manic, Sonic and Rainbow Dash came up to a window as they saw Audrey sprinkling the grains around as the animals came up to her. "Come on, guys! It's breakfast time!" Tails exclaimed as he, Manic, Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran up to somewhere. "Breakfast? Oh, breakfast!" shouted Urii as Tails grabbed his arm and Urii came along.

Soon...

Tails stopped wide-eyed and Manic, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Urii bumped into him and the five saw Arbok. "Uh-oh, it's Arbok! How we're gonna get out?!" shouted Tails. The five animals hid behind something. Manic, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Urii gathered around Tails as Tails spoke, "Listen, I got a plan. One of us will sneak out and trick Arbok to chase them," Tails pointed to a wall with a hole near a broom, "to that spot, and keep him there. Then we go out. Right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Tails backed away as he held out his hand with his index finger up as Tails said, "Now let's choose someone. Back away!" The others turned around in the same position as Tails. "Twirl your fingers and tail around ours." Tails said. The others twirled their fingers and tail around Tails's. "Now STEP OUT!" shouted Tails. The others then untwirled their fingers and tail from Tails's finger. Tails looked at his finger and realized; he was the chosen one and looked at his finger. Urii was shaking hands with him.

Eerie music played as Sonic and Manic looked down in sadness, and Rainbow Dash waved goodbye to Tails, who waved back. Then she got courage and stepped out of there hiding place. Tails tip-toed to where Arbok was as Urii, Sonic, Manic, and Rainbow Dash watched. The cat-like pokemon was boredly eating his bowl of cereal. Tails hid under Arbok's tail and motioned to the others that he was going to kick Arbok's tail so his face would fall onto the bowl. Urii started to laugh but Sonic, Manic, and Rainbow Dash shut him up and shh noise.

Tails then finally kicked Arbok's tail sending Arbok's face into the bowl. Tails then munched a few cereal, then spat it out on Arbok's face. Arbok then started to chase Tails until Tails entered the hole. The others came out and went to outside. It looked like Tails's plan was working... or not?


	4. BoarArbok chase

Urii, Sonic, Manic, and Rainbow Dash finally reached Audrey, who was feeding the chickens plus the family horse, Rain. Soon, Audrey saw the four friends shouting, "Audrey! Audrey! Over here!" Audrey giggled, "There you are, I was wondering." she then served a bowl of corn grains to Urii, Sonic, Manic, and Rainbow Dash each as she said, "Alright, breakfast is served." Sonic, Manic, and Rainbow Dash walked away with their bowls but chickens, who hadn't ate, saw Urii's bowl and tired snatching. Urii gasped and grabbed the bowl, shouting, "Let go! Let go now!"

Soon the chickens made Urii let go of the bowl and fell on the ground, just when Audrey was shooing, "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo! Away! Come on!" Audrey looked over at Urii. "Poor little Urii." she gave him the whole sack of corn, "Here Have yourself." Urii smiled with glee and picked up the sack. He then walked away, just as Sonic, Manic, and Rainbow Dash reached for the entrance.

They peeked in and saw Tails still trying to distract Arbok. Tails took his glove off and he did a 'come-on' handmove to Arbok. Tails then did a handsign to Manic, Sonic and Rainbow Dash (with Urii following them) to come in and go on. However, in his hurry, Manic let half of his bowl fall to the ground, but Urii caught it.

Suddenly the half-bowl and sack fell off Urii's grip, startling Arbok. Tails saw Arbok and gasped when she saw Urii, gathering up the corn. Arbok smirked evilly as Tails tried to gain attention, but he couldn't. Tails grabbed Arbok's hood, but still not attention. Arbok walked, slowly towards Urii as he kept having trouble with the cereal. Tails pulled off some scales, still no use. Urii stacked up the sack and half-bowl and realized that he can't reach the bottom, so he used his teeth. Tails covered his eyes, while Urii walked.

Suddenly, he faced Arbok, who opened his mouth as a lion roar was heard. Urii screamed, dropping the corn and ran, but Arbok stopped him and about to attack him. Tails grabbed the broom and whacked Arbok, making Urii escape. "Where's Urii?" Tails asked. "At least they got away." After Arbok regained focus and tried to find Urii, what he saw is a tiny of him, climbing on the cover of the table. Arbok smiled, when it saw her.

At the kitchen...

Meanwhile Urii sat behind the cup, panting, "I'm finally away from that mean snake." But what he didn't know is that Arbok lifted the cup and trapped him. Arbok grinned evilly and was about to get his meal, until he heard the bell ringing. "**AUDREY**!" a female voice called. "All right, all right! I'm coming! Sheesh, morning, noon, and night!" Audrey began to make breakfast as Arbok began to hide, until she walked off.

Arbok went back to the table and saw three cups; it picked up two cups, but no Urii. Arbok smiled evilly and was about to pick up the last one, where Urii is, but he took cover, when Audrey came back. Audrey placed a bowl of soup along with the cups and walked off. Audrey grabbed the cup, but it noticed that she's on the pans. It searched each cup, until it was about to grab the last cup, but he saw Audrey walking back, so it hid, again.

Audrey poured hot water, as Arbok waited for her to walk off. After Audrey walked off, Arbok went back to the table, but he saw that the pans are gone! "**AUDREY**!" the voice called once again as Audrey held on to the pans and one on top of her head, while Arbok followed her. Arbok kept close eye on the pans, until he spotted Urii, who is looking around. Arbok slithered up the stairs and hid himself, getting ready to grab Urii.

Audrey kept walking up the stairs, until her shoe slipped off; she turned around. Arbok grabbed the cup, but there is no Urii. Arbok watched her, as Audrey entered a bedroom. "Good morning, Diaspro, sleep well?" asked Audrey. "Hmph! If you care!" Diaspro's voice replied, "Take that ironing and have done in an hour; one hour, you hear?" "Yes, Diaspro," Audrey walked out of her room, holding a basket full of clothes. Arbok looked in, but the door slammed on its nose.

It watched Audrey and began to hear something, but nothing. "Good morning, Miko," said Audrey, while Arbok snuck towards the other room. "Well, it's about time, don't forget the lending," said Miko's voice, "And don't take all day getting it done either." "Yes, Miko," Audrey walked out of the room and closed the door, which slammed on Arbok's snout again and try to listen as Audrey clear her throat. "Well, come in, child, come in!" said a female voice from the last room. "Good morning, stepmother," Audrey walked into the last room, while Arbok snuck towards it. "Pick up the laundry and get on with you duties," Gothel's voice ordered. "Yes, stepmother," Audrey walked out and closed the door. Arbok was about to get in, but he got slammed again; he looked at Audrey, who is holding more clothes, and he tried to listen. Arbok grumbled.

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from Miko's room. Urii went out of the door, until he's captured by Arbok. "Mother, oh Mother, Mother, Mother!" shouted Miko as she came out of her room. Miko had black hair with pink highlights and dark brown eyes, and right now wore a dark blue night gown with a guitar on the front. Miko saw Audrey, who wondered what happened. "You did this! You did this on purpose! Mother, Oh Mother, mother, mother!" Miko snapped as she ran to Gothel's room. "Now, what did you do?!" Diaspro snapped at Audrey. Diaspro has long curly blonde hair and gold eyes, and right now wore a white nightgown. Diaspro then raced to Gothel's room. "She put it there, a big ugly boar, under my teacup!" said Miko.

Audrey gasped and saw Arbok who was coiled up. "Alright, Arbok, what did you do to him?" Audrey asked. Arbok lifted his tail, showing her no Urii. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody," Audrey picked it up by his neck, "We'll just see about this, come on, let him go," Arbok uncoiled showing no Urii. "No, open your mouth, come on!"

Arbok groaned as he spit out Urii. "Oh, poor little Urii." Audrey said sadly. Urii ran off to safety. Arbok glared angrily at her. "Geez, Arbok, won't you ever learn?" Audrey asked. "Audrey!" Gothel called. "Yes, step-mother," Audrey walked toward the room, while Diaspro and Miko walked out as Arbok followed Audrey. "Are you going to get it?" Miko smirked. "Close the door, Audrey," said Gothel. Audrey closed the door, leaving Diaspro and Miko. Diaspro shoved Miko to look through the keyhole, but Miko shoved her back. The both look through the keyhole to see what's going on.

At Gothel's room...

At Gothel's room, Audrey stood far away from the bed, knowing that she's in trouble. At the bed laid a woman with long curly black hair and grey eyes wearing a crimson dress, gold colored earrings that look like spikes. This is Mother Gothel. "Come here," said Gothel, while Arbok hops onto the bed and lay down next to Gothel, as Audrey walked towards it, while Gothel stared at her, not happy. "Oh please, you don't think…" said Audrey. "Hold you tongue!" said Gothel as Audrey closed her mouth. "Now…" she chuckled, "It seems we have time on our hands..." "But I was trying to…" Audrey tried to explain. "Silence!" Gothel snapped, as Audrey got shut up again.

Gothel then explained, "Time for finish practical jokes. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see, there's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it! And the windows upstairs and down, wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies…" "But I just…" said Audrey. "Do it again!" snapped Gothel, "And don't forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's mending, the sowing and the laundry…" Arbok looked at her. "Oh yes, and one more thing, see that Arbok gets his bath." Gothel concluded. At this, Arbok is shocked and hissed looking annoyed.


	5. Richard's Ideas

During the day, by the window of the royal castle, a few birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because a ruby red crown was thrown out, breaking the window.

"My grandson has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" someone shouted from inside; inside of the castle is a man with short black hair with two short strands hanging in the middle of his forehead, a short mustache and dark blue eyes wearing a grey suit. This is Richard Moore, the king of Thneedville. "It's time for him to marry and settle down!" Richard said angrily.

Coming out from behind the chair is an Italian man with brown hair and blue eyes with a black mustache wearing a green hat with an L on the front, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. This is Luigi, Richard's right-hand man. "Of course, your majesty. But we must be patient." Luigi said. "**_I AM PATIENT!"_** Richard roared and threw the ink, as Luigi took cover. Richard calmed down, "You know I'm not getting any younger. I want to see my great grand-children before I go." "I understand, Richard," said Luigi.

"No, no you don't know what it means to see your only grandson," Richard said showed Luigi a picture of himself and a little baby boy, Ted, then he showed the pictures of him growing up, "Grow farther, farther and farther," he showed a picture of Ted, now a young man. "He loved me in this desert old palace. I want to hear the little paddle of little feet again,"

Richard began to cry. "Now, Mr. Moore," Luigi got out a tissue and blew his nose, "Perhaps we could let him alone." "Let him alone?!" Richard snapped as Luigi ran to the table. He then added, "With his silly romantic ideas?!" "But Mr. Moore, imagine of love," said Luigi. "Love, bah! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions," Richard pushed the books away and placed the little statues of a boy and a girl, "So we're arranging the conditions." "But your majesty, if the prince should suspects…" said Luigi, worried, as he pointed to the boy figure. "Suspects, bah! Look, the boy's coming home today, isn't it?" Richard asked. "Yes, Mr. Moore," Luigi replied, backing away on the table. "Well, maybe we should try out a ball to celebrate his return." added Richard, coming on the table. "Good one, Mr. Moore," Luigi stuttered. "If all the eligible of the maidens in my kingdom just…" Richard chuckled, "Happen to be there, why he bound to show his interest one of them, isn't it?"

Richard grabbed Luigi by the chest, **_"ISN'T IT?!"_** "Y-y-y-yes, Richard," Luigi replied. "The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimming!" Richard said happily. Luigi fell out of the chair, while Richard laughed, "It can't possibly fail," Richard noticed that Luigi had a knight helmet over his head. "Can it?" asked Richard. "Yes, uh no, sire…very well, Mr. Moore. I shall arrange the ball for…" said Luigi. "Tonight," Richard finished. "Tonight. Tonight? But Mr. Moore…" Luigi tried to explain. "Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there, understand?" Richard asked and walked away. "Yes, your majesty," Luigi replied, very glum. He sensed that this ball was going to be a disaster... or was it?


	6. Getting ready for the ball

At the house, Gothel, Diaspro now wears a long sleeved white shirt under a red vest, white skirt, a pale brown headband with an orange teardrop shaped gem on the side and red boots while Miko wears a pink short sleeved shirt under a dark blue cami, plaid dark blue blue shorts with a yellow belt, purple and violet stripped stockings, and black and light purple boots are in a room, practicing a song. "The pear in shape of a toad," said Mother Gothel, playing the piano, while Miko began to play her flute and Diaspro began to sing horribly.

Diaspro: (singing horribly) **_Sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet nightingale_**

On the couch Arbok cringed. He couldn't stand that horrible voice.

**_High-high-high-high-high above me_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet nightingale_**

Arbok slithered out of the room and slammed the door. As he slithered, he saw Audrey singing the same song, only in a prettier way, while she's cleaning the floor.

Audrey: **_High-high-high-high-high above_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet nightingale_**

Arbok slithered down the stairs and watched her, but he saw the dustpan full of dust and smirked evilly at Audrey.

**_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet…nightingale_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale…sing_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Oh sing sweet_**

**_Oh…sing…_**

Suddenly, she saw Arbok,flicking the dust all over the floor; he smirked evilly as Audrey saw that he made a mess all over the floor. "You mean ol' pokemon!" Audrey snapped as she threw the wet rag. Arbok kept flicking dust all over the floor. "Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Audrey grabbed her broom, about to whack Arbok with it, but she heard a knock from the door. "Open in the name of the King Richard," a man named Howard the Duck, shouted from outside, holding a bag full of letters; Audrey opened the door as Howard handed her the letter as he said, "An urgent message from his imperial majesty."

Behind the pillar, Tails and Urii watched to see what's going on. "Thank you," said Audrey, closing the door. "From the king, what's it say, Audrey?" Tails asked. "Yeah, what does it say?" Urii added. "I don't know, he said it's urgent," Audrey replied as she heard Diaspro's horrible voice, "Maybe I should interrupt... the music lesson." Audrey smirked, walking upstairs. Tails and Urii giggled and went to another hiding spot to follow her.

In the other room...

Diaspro: **_Sing sweet night and gale_**

**_Sing sweet night and gale_**

As Diaspro sang the last tone, Miko's finger got stuck on the flute. When she tried to get her finger out, that cause Diaspro to mess up, by the flute hitting her neck. Diaspro glared at Miko as she got her finger out. "You clumsy…" Diaspro grabbed the flute and bonked Miko's head; Miko looked around as Diaspro handed the flute back to her. "You did it on purpose!" Miko bonked Diaspro back and they began to argue. "Girls, girls!" said Gothel, "Remember, self-control,"

As Gothel began to play the piano again, she heard a knock from the door. "Yes?!" She asked. Audrey entered the room, holding the letter, "Audrey, I've warned you to never to interrupt my…" "But this just arrived from the palace," said Audrey. "From the palace!" Miko and Diaspro ran towards Audrey. Diaspro grabbed the letter, trying to read it, but Miko wants to read it as well. As they were about to fight, Gothel held the letter, breaking up the fight. "I'll read it," said Gothel as Tails and Urii watched from their hiding spot, "Well, there's to be a ball." "A ball!" the girls gasped. "In honor of his highness, prince Ted," Gothel continues. "Oh, the prince," the girls gasped. "And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend," Gothel finished. "Why, that's us!" said Diaspro. "And I'm so eligible," Miko added.

Tails and Urii laughed silently as Tails did a 'You're kidding me' hand gesture. "Why that means I can go too," said Audrey. "Her dancing with the prince," Diaspro laughed as Tails and Urii glared at her. "I'd be honored, your highness, would you mind holding my broom?" Miko asked mockingly and she and Diaspro laughed. "Well, why not?" Audrey asked, "After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says, 'by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,'" "Yes, so it does," Gothel 'smiled', "Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done." "Oh, I will I promise," said Audrey, grinning. "And if you find something suitable to wear," said Gothel. "I'm sure I can, oh thank you, step-mother," Audrey said as she closed the door. "Mother, did you just realize what you just said?" Miko asked. "Of course, I said **IF**," Gothel replied, putting emphasis on the 'if'. "Oh, if," Diaspro smiled as she and Miko chuckled, while Gothel chuckled as well.

At Audrey's room...

Meanwhile, at Audrey's room, Audrey got out a dark green dress and showed it to her animal friends. "Isn't it lovely?" she asked, "It's from my mother." "It looks a bit old," Twilight Sparkle said. "Well it looks a little old-fashioned, but I'll fix that," Audrey replied, as she places her dress on the stand. "How will you do that?" Urii asked. "Wait a minute," Audrey got out the book, "There should be some good ideas here,"

She turned a few pages, until she found a perfect model sheet of a dress that looked like Audrey's mother's, but with a few changes. "Ah-Ha! Here it is," she showed it to her friends. "Oh that's nice." Another pony named Fluttershy said. "I like it." Tails said. "How will you do it?" Denise asked. "I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and some nice beads to make it pretty and then I…" said Audrey, but she was cut off when she heard Diaspro's voice call her. "AUDREY!" Diaspro called from downstairs. "Oh, now what do they want?" Audrey asked. "Audrey!" Audrey sighed, "Oh well, guess my dress will have to wait." "Audrey! Audrey!" "All right, all right, I'm coming!"

Audrey walked out of the room, leaving her friends. "Poor Audrey," Tails sighed, "Every time when she find a minute, that's the time when they're beginning! Audrey, Audrey…" "Audrey!" shouted Diaspro from downstairs. Tails glared and kicked the door, tired of hearing her foster family calling her. With that, Tails began to sing.

Tails: **_Audrey, Audrey_**

**_Night and day is Audrey_**

**_Light the fire, fix the breakfast_**

**_Wash the dishes, do the laundry_**

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle: **_And the sweeping and the dusting_**

**_They always keep her hopping_**

Tails: **_She'll go around in circles_**

**_Till she's very, very dizzy_**

**_Still they holler_**

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle: **_Keep her busy, Audrey_**

"Yeah, keep her busy," Tails sighed, "You know what? Audrey's not going to that ball." "What?" Denise asked. "Not going?" Spike asked. "What did you say?" Amy and Rarity asked. "You'll see…they fix her," said Tails, "Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." "Poor Audrey," said Urii, very sad. Denise thought for a moment then away, and has an idea, "Hey we can do it!"

Denise: **_We can do it, we can do it_**

**_We can help poor Audrey_**

**_We can make this dress so pretty_**

**_There's nothing on it really_**

The animal gasped, loving Denise's idea as they gathered around the book.

Everyone: **_We'll tie a sash around it_**

**_Putting it through it_**

**_She'll dance around the ball_**

**_She'll be more beautiful of all_**

**_In a lovely dress will make for Audrey_**

The fairies and Charas flew in, helping the animals working on the dress.

**_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry_**

**_Gonna help poor Audrey_**

**_Got no time for dilly-dally_**

**_We got to get it going_**

Urii: **_I'll cut it with the scissors_**

Tails: **_And I can do the sewing_**

Denise: **_Leave the sewing to the women_**

**_You go get some trimming_**

Everyone: **_We'll make a lovely dress for Audrey_**

**_We'll make a lovely dress for Audrey_**

Tails and Urii climbed down through their hiding spot. "Hurry, Urii!" Tails said to his friend, and then he giggled, "Audrey's gonna have a surprise!"


	7. Another Chase

Tails opened the door, as he and Urii watched Miko and Diaspro giving a bunch of clothes to Audrey. Audrey held the clothes in a pile and was about to leave when the Gothel stopped her. "And Audrey," said Gothel. "Yes?" Audrey asked. "When you're through and before you begin your other chores such as bathing Arbok, I have a few little things," Gothel finished. "Very well," Audrey sighed as she walked out of the door. "Mother, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, like this sash!" Miko threw her light green sash on the ground as Tails and Urii watched. "You should talk these beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!"

Diaspro kicked her white beads to the floor. "Trash!" Diaspro said as she left with Miko and closed the door. "Come on, now be careful," said Tails walked out. "Okay, real careful," said Urii following Tails, but what they didn't know is that Arbok is sleeping on the stool. Tails and Urii ran towards the light green sash Miko threw earlier. Tails chuckled, "We can use that, guys." "Pretty, pretty, pretty…" said Urii, but suddenly, Tails hushed him, "Look, it's Arbok!" The two began to drag the sash below the stool Arbok slept.

Suddenly, Arbok opened his eyes and he saw the sash dragged below the stool. He looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Arbok stared at it at the other side. Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Tails and Urii. Arbok began to attack them as Tails and Urii jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Arbok tried to grab it, but he got smashed to the hole. Arbok is now prepared to attack if the animals ever come out.

Suddenly, he heard another door, creaking open and it revealed Tails and Urii. Tails pointed to Urii, showing him the beads Diaspro threw down earlier. "Oh, beads!" Urii giggled, very excited. Tails gasped and hushed her up, while he looked at Arbok. Arbok saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Arbok wraps on the beads, smirking at them. Tails and Urii saw him, until Tails whispered to Urii's ear. Arbok watched them, confused of what they're up to, until he saw Tails coming out. Arbok showed his fangs and watched Tails, walking towards him, but Tails walked to the other side.

Arbok saw Tails humming the song as she pulled the buttons out. Arbok got up and walked slowly towards Tails. Tails smiled, while distracting Arbok. As Arbok continue to walk, he noticed that he saw Urii, sneaking to get the beads, but Arbok grabbed them again as Urii got back into the hole. Arbok looked at Tails as she kept getting the buttons. Arbok has a plan by taking the beads with him. Urii gasped, while Arbok went closer to Tails, getting ready to attack him. Tails, suddenly, threw one button at Arbok's snout and that got Persian angry. Tails jumped into a pile of clothes followed by Arbok.

Meanwhile, Urii got out of his hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Arbok began to search for Tails, but Tails is behind him and watched Urii, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden she tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Arbok's attention and Tails closed his eyes. Arbok grabbed Tails, but she dodged it and went back into the pile with Arbok chasing her.

While Urii gathered up the pieces, Tails got threw the sleeve, follow by Arbok, but he got stuck. Tails helped Urii, picking up the pieces, while Arboka slithered towards them. Tails picked up the pieces quickly. As Urii picked up the last piece, Arbok is in front of her, but Tails grabbed Urii and got back to help the others making Audrey's dress.

At Audrey's room...

Back at Audrey's room, the charas, animals, and the imaginary friends continued to make Audrey's dress as they sing the song Hotaru sang.

Everyone: **_A dream is a wish your heart makes_**

**_When you're fast asleep_**

Rosetta held the measuring tape as Rarity read the inches. Fluttershy, Spike, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom drew the lines.

**_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_**

**_Whatever you wish for, you keep_**

Suddenly, Rarity grabbed her tail as she glared at Tails and Urii, who were using the scissors.

**_Have faith in your dreams_**

**_And someday_**

Ran, Miki, and Suu and the other fairies flew up, holding the threads and holding it tight. Tails and Urii placed the pins on the dress.

**_No matter how your heart is grieving_**

Urii: **_If you keep on believing_**

Tails: **_The dreams that you wish will come true_**

Amy and Cosmo began to sew the dress. Sugar, Pepper and Salt measured on top of the dress and Pepper told Dani how many inches. "Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Dani counted the laces as the birds picked up the laces. Tails and Urii gathered up the thread and whistled at Cream and Vanilla. "Alright," They signaled Sonic, Manic and Rainbow Dash as they use their strength to pick them up. Cream picked up the thread and Vanilla slid it threw the little hole on the needle, while the others continued their sewing. Ran, Miki, and Suu tied the sash, making a bow. Tails cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress.


	8. Audrey's Heartache comes back

The night, it is 8 o'clock at the castle that it's time for the ball. Every maiden went to the ball to meet prince Ted. Back at Audrey's home, the limousine driven by Mario stopped and Mario looked up. Audrey saw him through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Gothel opened it, "Yes?" "The car is here," said Audrey. "Oh," Gothel saw that Kairi is not wearing the dress she made, "Why Audrey, you're not ready." "I'm not going," said Audrey, not facing Gothel. "Not going?" Gothel smiled as Diaspro and Miko watched, grinning, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time." "Yes, goodnight," Audrey walked away. Gothel and the girls smiled that their plan worked.

At Audrey's room...

Audrey walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle, "Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and…completely…completely wonderful." she smiled.

Suddenly, some sort of light got Audrey's attention as she turned around. Ran. Miki and Suu opened the closet, revealing her new dress; it looked similar to what it was before, but the sleeves were longer, there was a light green sash on the bottom, and white beads next to it. "Why, it's my…" Audrey gasped. "Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the animals shouted. "H-H-H-Happy birthday!" Urii shouted. "No, no, no!" Tails snapped. "Well, I've never dreamed of it," Audrey picked up the dress, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much."

Later…

At the living room, Gothel and the girls walked downstairs; Gothel was wearing a red gown, black cloak and red shoes, while Diaspro wore a dress which was red on top and white on the bottom, and red boots. Miko wore a dark blue kimono with koi fish and getas. As Gothel leads the girls, she told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his highness, be sure to…" "Wait!" Audrey called that got the others' attention.

She ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Diaspro and Miko looked shocked as Gothel stood there. Tails, Urii, and the others watched from upstairs. "Audrey?!" asked Diaspro. "How did-?! She can't-?!" agreed Miko. They began to act like spoil brats, until Gothel hushed them. "Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Audrey?" Gothel asked, while Audrey smiled sheepishly. "And I never go back on my word,"

Gothel walked towards her as Audrey looked startled and sort of scared. Tails has a bad feeling about this as Urii looked concerned. Gothel continued, "How very clever; these beads. They give it just the right touch; don't you think so, Diaspro?" "No, I don't. I think she's…" Diaspro gasped, realizing that the beads belongs to her, "Why you little thief!" Urii is about to attack them, but Tails pulled Urii back, while Diaspro shouted, "They're MY beads! Give them here!" Diaspro yanked the beads away from Audrey's neck, breaking them. "Oh no!" Audrey shouted. "Oh and look, that's MY sash, she's wearing my sash!" Miko ripped her own sash away from Audrey.

Suddenly, Diaspro joined Miko by ripping half of Audrey's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Audrey begged them to stop. "Girls, girls! That's quite enough," Gothel opened the door as the girls walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself," Audrey stood there, wearing her now-torn dress. "Goodnight," Gothel smirked, closing the door. Audrey ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while the animals watched her. It looked like all hope was lost for her, or was it?


	9. Roxy's helps Audrey

At the farm, Rain and Scooby saw Audrey running. She ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Rain and Scooby walked out of the farm, looking sad. Tails, Urii, Sonic, Manic and Rainbow Dash also looked sad. "Oh no, none of this is true," Audrey cried, "It's just no use," what she didn't know is that sparkles floated towards her, which got the others attention, very confused, "No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in, nothing."

As Audrey kept crying, more bubbles formed a pretty girl with long dark pink hair with two strands dyed yellow and dark violet eyes wearing a one sleeved Aqua midriff showing shirt with two pink straps holding the other side of the shirt up, a dark green bracer, green shorts with light green frills along the edge, light green belt with a pink frills attached to it, pink socks, and green heels. On her back are green and magenta wings. The pink haired girl comforted the crying Audrey. "Nothing, my dear?" the pinkette asked, "Oh, you don't really mean that." "Oh, but I do," said Audrey, not knowing who she's talking to. "Nonsense, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am," the pinkette smiled, which got Audrey startled, "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that." "The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" Audrey looked at her ruined dress. "Of course you are, but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time," said the pinkette. "Miracles?" Audrey asked. The pinkette nodded, "Watch,"

Suddenly, she realized that something is missing, "What in the world did I do with my wand? I was sure…" "Wand?" asked Audrey. "That's strange, I almost…" the girl kept searching for something. "That means you're my..." Audrey gasped. "Your Fairygod sister, Roxanna?" The girl asked "Yes but you can call me Roxy, and now where's the wand." Roxy then realized something and puts her hand in front of her. "I forgot, I put it away," she said. Then, she held up her hand as a light green wand appeared in her hand. "Look what she did," said Tails. "How did she do that?" Urii asked. "Now let's see…I say the first thing you need is…a pumpkin." Roxy pointed at a pumpkin somewhere. "A pumpkin?" asked Audrey. "Yep, now the magic words," Roxy now remembered and tried to make her wand work until it activated. She waved her wand as her magic flew towards the pumpkin, making it move.

Roxy: **_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo_**

**_Put 'em together and what have you got_**

**_Bibpity bobpity boo_**

The pumpkin ran down and sat on the ground, after the animals took cover.

**_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo_**

**_It'll do magic believe it or not_**

**_Bibpity bobpity boo_**

The vines from the pumpkin began to grow, while Rain and Scooby out of the way.

**_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_**

**_But the thingmabob that does the job is_**

**_Bibpity bobpity boo_**

Chorus: **_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibpity bobpity boo_**

**_Put 'em together and what have you got_**

**_Bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-bibpity- bobpity-boo_**

The pumpkin changed into a beautiful, white carriage. The gang saw the whole thing. "Wow, it's beautiful," said Audrey. "Yes, isn't it?" Roxy asked Rain, "Now with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have…The animals." Rain looked shocked. "Animals?" Urii asked. "Isn't it nice, why will have a coach in five," Roxy waved her wand, "Just a wave of my wand and will finish the trick. Bibpity bobpity boo!" Then Tails, Sonic and Manic got turned into horses while Rainbow Dash turned into an adult Pegasus: Tails was a orange horse, Sonic was a dark blue horse, and Manic was a green horse. "Huh, what did I do? I was sure they were five of them, there should be one more,"

Roxy spotted Urii, who was hiding, "There you are," The ox ran off, until Arbok is in front of him using wrap. "Bibpity bobpity boo!" Roxy chanted. Urii was a dark brown horse, with Arbok on it. Arbok looked in his coils and found out that Urii is not here. He noticed that Horse Urii is glaring at him and he roared, scaring Arbok. Arbok fell into the water and slithered off as the magic chased him. "Poor Arbok," said Audrey. "Serves him right, I say," said Roxy, "Now, where were we…oh yes, you can't go to the ball without a…a horse." "You're kidding me." Audrey said. "But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat, too,"

Rain then changed into a woman with platinum blonde hair wearing white and brown clothes, holding the steering wheel. "Well, that does it, I guess, except for…oh yes. The finishing touch. And that's you," said Roxy.

Audrey smiled, until she saw the magic flying towards Scooby, "Yes, Scooby, that's right; you'll be footman tonight. Bibpity bobpity boo!" Scooby changed into a man with brown hair and a brown suit. "Well, hop in, Audrey, we can't waste time," said Roxy. "But…" Audrey tried to explain. "Now, now don't try to thank me," said Roxy. "Oh, but I wasn't I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress-" said Audrey. "Yes, it's lovely, love-" Roxy then saw the dress was torn, "Goodness gracious, girl! You can't go in that," Audrey smiled and rolled her eyes. Roxy began measure her. "Let's see, your size, your eyecolor. Simple, yet adorable. Just leave it to me, what a gown this will be! Bibpity bobpity, Bibpity bobpity boo!"

Audrey's torn dress transformed into a new gown. She wore a beautiful mint green short puffy sleeved dress with cream colored clothe down the sides, while gloves, gold earrings, and white shoulder length gloves. On her head is a silver tiara decorated with pink gems, a gold necklace, and mint green slippers which are sparkly. "Oh, it's such a lovely dress," said Audrey, very happy. She then showed the dress to the others as she added. "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?"

Audrey then showed her slippers to the others. "And look! Mint slippers. And they even have sparkles!" Audrey walked up to Roxy. "Why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true." Audrey said as she twirled around. "Yes, Audrey, but like all dreams…well I'm afraid this can't last very long," said Roxy, "You have only till midnight…" "Midnight? Oh thank you," said Audrey. "Now, now, just a minute you must understand," Roxy continued, "On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before." "Oh, I understand. It's more than I ever hoped for," said Audrey. "Yes, young one, I… Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, the ball can't wait," said Roxy as Audrey got into the carriage, "Have a good time, dance and be gay. Now, off you go you're on your way!" Roxy waved goodbye and winked back to Audrey, who now is on her way to the ball. The carriage rode through the town, heading towards the ball, before the spell is broken.


End file.
